


Aqua's Having a Baal

by BioYuGi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Inflation, Pussyblow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: A commission for :Daxen123. Aqua, Keyblade Master, stumbles upon a strange world inhabited by a single demon. She winds up getting quite a full experience from the visit.Baal belongs to the artist MilkyBody, this story is based on a picture he did here: http://fav.me/ddhe7feAqua belongs to Kingdom Hearts.





	Aqua's Having a Baal

Infinite worlds meant infinite possibilities. But, Aqua didn't expect to find a world that literally seemed to have nothing in it. She wasn't even entirely sure that there was ground to step on. Her feet stood on something, but when she looked below, she just saw the same endless void. It was the same look when she stared to the left or right, or when she looked up. Endless in a way that it had no reason to be, when there seemed like nothing to make this world a 'world'. There surely had to be something here. Or else why would it exist?

"Hmm…" Aqua murmured to herself quietly. This realm was certainly not the most distressing setting she'd ever been in. The keyblade warrior didn't think she'd ever find a place that was as lonely and depressing as the realm of darkness. But this came pretty close. It meant there was an issue with her navigation system, as she intended to visit another world which had issues with loose experiments. She'd wanted to help, but Aqua would need to find out where she was first in order to re-calibrate her system.

"There has to be something here," the blue-haired woman stated. "You can't have nothing without something to compare it to." Disarmed for the moment, but ready to spring into action at any second, Aqua walked slowly. She didn't want to lose her bearings, if there was any direction at all here. Her first task was to see if movement was possible, and as she walked further away from her ship she confirmed that there were static locations. Her ship wouldn't have gotten smaller as she walked, otherwise. 

Aqua peered around. The space around her was a pale magenta. It all seemed to be the same monochromatic shade. There weren't even shadows, but she could see despite a source of visible light. Aqua wasn't even sure if she should use magic here. Would a Water spell just fill the void, would a Fire spell burn endlessly? She felt some trace of magic but it was quite alien to her. Aqua sighed and sat down for a moment, trying not to think about how strange it was to sit when there didn't seem to be a floor.

"What could this place be?" Aqua wondered. She'd yelled, and received no echo. Slashed at the air and broken nothing. She could leave when she wanted, but without a proper calibration she could end up somewhere even more dangerous.

"Well, this place is my realm, so you're frankly being pretty damn rude right now." Aqua turned her head around at the sound of the voice, but didn't see anyone nearby. Not until she looked down, and saw a tiny woman who looked no bigger than her hand. The keyblade master was faintly concerned, and disappointed in herself. She should have sensed this creature approach, or at least notice her before she said something, even if she was tiny.

"My apologies," Aqua said as she stood up. She nodded her head in a deep bow towards the woman, just to be safe. "I didn't mean to intrude. I-"

"Well, you are. But then again, anybody who came here'd be intruding. That's kind of the benefit of having your own realm. You know that anybody who comes in doesn't belong there." Aqua thought that since she and the stranger shared similar blue hair, that they'd be able to get off on the right foot. That didn't seem to be the case.

"I really do sincerely apologize," Aqua repeated. "Your realm is very nice, but I shall leave if you wish. However the way I got here is a bit of an issue. Could you tell me more about this realm? It would allow me to leave quicker, if you desire." The shorter woman came closer to Aqua's face, smirking at her speech. Aqua wasn't quite sure what to make of this so-called realm mistress. With all that she'd seen in her travels, the red wings or the fanged teeth didn't startle her. But something seemed unnatural about the woman. As if even she didn't belong in this place.

"This realm? I've never bothered giving it a name. Guess it's Baal's Realm," the woman, now named, smirked at Aqua. "Do you have your own realm?"

"I do not." 

"Ha. Well, the glory of this realm is it allows you to grow as big as you want. That's it." Baal placed her hands on her hips, clad in a pair of black and red pants. She looked confident, and Aqua couldn't tell why.

"To grow as big as you want?" Aqua asked. "I'm sorry, I don't quite understand. Grow in what way? You mean, through strength? You can test your abilities here with no limits?" Figuring it was one of her safer spells, Aqua shot out an Aero blast away from her and Baal. "I do know some magic."

"Oh, air magic, huh? So you know the deal, then."

"... No I'm afraid I still don't." Baal looked stunned.

"No?! Well, how about I show you what I mean? Watch me." Baal licked her lips and then jammed her thumb into her mouth. Her lips stayed pursed, and Baal's cheeks suddenly puffed up. Aqua watched intently as Baal's belly suddenly expanded outward. Seconds ago, the woman's exposed stomach had been fit, with a nice set of abs. Now it looked more like a balloon. Baal's breasts followed suit, and her plush mounds pushed into the confines of her tight white shirt. Aqua almost knew what was coming next, and was right when Baal turned around to show her ass inflated in her pants. Baal gave a few more puffs, causing her cheeks to balloon out each time, as her various curves expanded. Aqua took a step back in caution. With her small size, Baal wasn't really growing all that much, but it was still a bit of a shock. If she'd been human-sized, Baal had just granted herself a set of breasts that exceeded all of the bustiest women Aqua had ever met, with a gut and butt to match.

"I, um. You… You did make yourself bigger," Aqua noted. There was a faint pink on her cheeks as Baal enthusiastically squeezed her breasts together. "I'll admit, I'm not sure why one would do that. But, I'm very interested in knowing how you did that. Is it a form of magic?" Perhaps it had combat capabilities?

"You wanna know, huh?" Aqua nodded as Baal approached her, swinging her thick hips to and fro while she massaged the turgid sphere of her belly. "Sure, I'll show you how. First, take your thumb…" Aqua did so, closing her fingers into a fist, except for the thumb. "Stick it in your mouth." Aqua blushed a bit harder, but listened to the request. "And hold on."

Hold on to what? Aqua thought. But before she could remove her thumb to ask, Baal ripped open the front of Aqua's pants with one of her sharp nails. Aqua took half a step back, but Baal held onto Aqua's hips with a ridiculous amount of strength. The younger woman found that the slice had gone right through her panties, as Baal's lips pressed right into the supple flesh of her womanhood. Baal's mouth was small, but as soon as the blue-haired woman blew into Aqua's slit, it felt like the breath of several fully-grown ladies exhaled right into Aqua's pussy.

"Haa!" Aqua gasped. The rush of air that penetrated her womanhood felt more powerful than any Aeroga spell she'd ever witnessed. But despite the speed that the wind was pushed into her body, Aqua didn't feel herself pushed back at all. However, as soon as the Keyblade Warrior looked down to try and shove Baal off of her, she noticed the obvious effects of the succubus's attack. Aqua's stomach, flat as a washboard moments ago, was now distended. She curiously prodded at the protruding belly and felt softness that should not have been there. There was a lack of anything substantial filling it, so she was able to push it down to its original size. 

But, then Baal took another deep breath, and the tiny woman blew once more right into Aqua's honey pot. The younger girl groaned as she felt a rush of arousal burst through her body. Her hands pushed away from her stomach as it inflated once again, double the girth it was seconds ago. Aqua's face grew pink, and her eyes grew wide in terror. This creature was attempting to ruin her body!

"H-Hey, get off!" Aqua swat her hands at Baal to try and get her off. The succubus was barely bigger than Tinkerbell, another mischievous winged creature. But as Aqua's hands bat at the mohawked woman, Baal didn't budge an inch. Even when Aqua put both hands on Baal to shove her away from her private area, the inflator felt like an impenetrable wall. "S-Stop it, you fiend! Get out of hah, ahh!" Baal had a mind to give Aqua a smartass comment for trying to stop her fun, but focused instead on pushing more air into Aqua's body.

"Nnngh, quit it, this bites!" Aqua shrieked as Baal sped up how often she blew right into Aqua's pussy. To her growing embarrassment, Aqua felt the next inflation attack go right to her bosom. Her modest bust pushed out, stretching the confines of her simple blue top. Some of the straps that held it together made an audible creaking sound as her breasts passed the 'modest' ranking and right into 'large'. One more, and while Aqua's belly inflated still, her breasts swiftly surpassed her tummy with how big they'd become. Aqua whimpered and tried to press down on her boobs to flatten them out. Each attempt at squishing the air out of her was met with growing resistance as the flow from Baal continued. She really was something supernatural if she was able to keep breathing such large exhalations without getting tired.

Aqua summoned her Keyblade in one hand, while she still had the wherewithal to use it effectively. Baal teasingly eased a slow, long draw of breath right into Aqua's body. The young warrior winced, feeling her body heat up with each puff into her body. Aqua grunted with all her might and swatted at Baal, trying to swing the woman off of her. Instead it just failed to make any contact with Baal. The way the weapon vibrated in Aqua's hand, it seemed lucky that it hadn't simply shattered from the attempt. Despite the red and black on her wings, Baal didn't seem to be a Heartless, or Aqua would have smote her with one blow.

Baal apparently found that cheeky, as she inflated her cheeks extra-wide for the next assault, blowing into Aqua with the most force yet. Aqua's weapon fell from her hands, and seemed to fall endlessly into the voice they existed in before simply vanishing. Aqua felt a peculiar stiffness in her arms as she felt them get yanked to the sides of her body. She panted and managed to pull them back to her front, but at that point she wasn't sure what good they were. She couldn't stop Baal by any physical means, and the longer the attack went on, the more disabled she felt. 

"Please, stop, hahh, if-" Aqua was interrupted by another pussy-blow, causing her to throw her head back and moan as her love handles formed and then puffed up like marshmallows. "If I caused you any, aahhh!" Aqua's moan grew higher-pitched, while her body was subjected to whatever whims Baal had for her. She wasn't sure if she should be thankful that all Baal wanted to do seemed to be inflating her further. But, Aqua wasn't like Baal. She'd never experienced this before. Baal stated this world allowed people to get big safely, but would Aqua fall under that dimensional jurisdiction?! What if she popped?! She suddenly yearned for the years of trudging through Darkness. At least that would have been an honorable way to go out.

"Any insult, th-then, I, ahhhh!" Once more, Aqua felt her arms push out to the sides, and she couldn't figure out why. Baal didn't seem to be doing any paralysis spell, but it was getting harder and harder to keep her hands where she wanted them. As Aqua's legs did the same next, Aqua realized what was happening. Her upper arms puffed up, as if she had flexed. But, instead of muscle bulging through, it was simply a pocket of air. Her limbs were just as subject to this inflation as her curves, which didn't bode well for any future attempts of halting Baal that she could think of. 

"I apologize! Please, mmmngh, just, nngh, s-stop, I can't…" Aqua swore that even her labia were swelling up, as she felt Baal's lips press more insistently into her lower lips with each successive burst of air. Aqua's own breaths had become haggard and deep, aghast at what had become of her in such a short period of time. Her breasts had swelled out to be as big as her head, and her belly belonged more on a layabout woman who spent her days snacking, not an athletic warrior who spent every day full of activity. The rest of Aqua's body wasn't far behind. Her face was beet red as she examined her legs and arms, both puffed up and stiff. She backed up as well as she could, but Baal kept blowing away. Aqua's sense of balance was too distorted for her to handle. If she moved much more she was likely to fall over.

There was another huge puff from Baal, and Aqua responded with yet another moan. Then, a sigh of relief. She hadn't realized just how tight her dress had been pressing on her breasts until now. But with that burst, her tits expanded to a size where the fabric simply couldn't hold on any more. Aqua's breasts, now each bigger than pumpkins, flopped out. They were unnaturally buoyant, the only fat in them what little deposits she had before Baal had begun inflating her. Aqua gasped as her nipples were exposed to the still quiet of this void she was stuck in, perking up like nozzles on two beach balls.

"I can't take anymore." Baal blew again, and Aqua didn't make any further attempt to move. Backing away didn't work, she couldn't stop Baal, and her pitiful attempt at trying to coerce the succubus hadn't been successful. Having every few words interrupted by an unwanted moan or cry of pleasure hadn't exactly helped it sound coherent. The next sounds out of Aqua's mouth was little more than a whimper, unsure what else she could do at this point. Her fate seemed sealed, and Baal didn't appear to have any intention of stopping her inflation… ever.

"Hahh, nnngh, mmf." As Aqua sat there and became further inflated by Baal, she was unable to stay silent. She hated it, but this process was somewhat pleasurable. Her most sensitive spots remained the parts subjected to the most inflation. Her breasts felt more tender than seemed possible, and her pussy had swollen up so much that Baal probably could have stuck her entire head inside of Aqua. But no, she kept taunting Aqua with what seemed to be only a fraction of her ability, blowing bit by bit, her lips only touching as much of Aqua's labia as they needed to. 

"Ho!" Aqua felt a literal head rush with Baal's next exhale. Every little bit of Aqua had been inflated to some extent during this torturous, drawn-out process. From her tiny, inflated toes to the nubby sausages she called her fingers, and of course her massive barrel-sized breasts, Aqua's body had been a true plaything for Baal. But that last breath pushed air some place Aqua hadn't felt it yet: her own head. The pretty, inflated blue-haired girl felt warm air fill her cheeks, pushing them out as if she was holding in a breath of her own. But she wasn't, her cheeks were simply that fat now, and her lips plumped up as well. Aqua felt the shape of her lips open up a bit, pursing them into a soft circle before she attempted to close them.

"Oh, oh my," she mumbled, allowing her lips to fall open again. The process hadn't been painful, but now Aqua suddenly realized just how brazenly erotic this whole experience was. Her breasts felt so wonderful, and with each puff they only felt better. Better, bigger, and more bouyant. Maybe it was the warm air that filled her head and caressed her brain, but Aqua suddenly felt much better about the situation she found herself in. Baal's next breath brought another aroused gasp from Aqua's lips, which inflated further. She bit down gently on her lower lip, as thick as her pinky finger, and her eyes rolled up in pleasure.

"Nnngh, mmfff…" Aqua moaned, trying to rub her thighs together. Unfortunately for her by now, they'd grown as thick as logs, with a similar stiffness. It was all she could do just to writhe and moan with Baal pushing more air into her. Aqua had already given up at this point, but with the next breath, she just let it happen without any internal struggle. Unfortunately, that was when she became so top-heavy that even in this strange dimensional void, she lost her balance. Aqua found herself tilting forward, and all her hands could do was twitch gently. Baal gave her a nonchalant kick. Even with Baal holding back, Aqua felt how light her body had become. The weight her form had before this inflation began meant nothing now that she was so inflated.

Baal let go for that brief moment, just so when Aqua was moved by the kick, she could watch the Keyblade Master topple over without disturbing her. Once more, Aqua felt perplexed by the bizarre architecture of this dimension. She felt her side hit something that stopped her from moving, and simultaneously felt higher and lower in elevation than she had previously. The strange nature of it all, combined with her growing arousal, made her light-headed.

With all the squeaking and moaning that Aqua had done, the sound of Baal's knuckles cracking was a distinct change. The young woman took a deep breath right before Baal took one of her own, and blew back into Aqua's pussy after an agonizingly long break. Baal blew, and blew, and blew, until Aqua realized the succubus had no need to stop. The slow breaths before had simply been stall tactics, and now she was forcing Aqua to grow relentlessly. But now, she stopped seeing the experience as torturous. Blissful was the better word. The rip in her pants grew more as Baal's inflating powers caused Aqua's pussy to expand to greater sizes, until it grew so massive that it could have enveloped Baal's entire body. 

"Ahhhh!" Aqua felt the inflation hit her everywhere at once, and refuse to cease. Her feet bulged into her boots, tightening up the plump sausages in the hard, firm footwear. Aqua's calves became so engorged that they pulled in on her thighs, which expanded so readily that they became more like small spheres than any sort of limb shape. A similar turn of events happened with her hands and arms, with her muscles refusing to move after a while, as she took on more of an orb shape with each passing moment.

The inflated woman thought her ecstasy couldn't get any more extreme, but Baal's endless breath proved her wrong. As her body became less humanoid, apart from the outstanding knockers that stuck out prominently from her spherical body, Aqua's sensations became more overwhelming. Something that a normal human likely wouldn't have been able to handle. Aqua had dealt with ceaseless, dark turmoil for years and came out of it mentally unscathced, but she was worried about the long-term consequences on her psyche. Only for as long as the thought could be held in her head before Baal blew it away.

Pleasure. Just focus on the pleasure. It was all her brain could comprehend and all that it told her. She didn't care if Baal could tell. She just wanted it to continue, and Baal happily obliged. Aqua's body inflated wider and rounder, as her belly and love handles all merged into one solid mass, with air filling every bit of her body. Her breasts were as stretched as they could get, with her nipples looking like gigantic logs, and her areolae alone bigger than tires. Her hands flopped around uselessly, her pussy twitched relentlessly, and moans slipped from her puffy lips as they inflated further and further. The only agony in Aqua's life anymore was the tightness of her clothes. The way her belt and corset still hung on to her body, pinching her overly-tight figure.

Until with a pop, they weren't an issue anymore. Aqua's body floated mostly-naked as Baal inflated her further. Hot air rushed through Aqua's body, into her head, and out of her ears. Her lips puffed up further, until each one was as thick as a sausage and pressed together firmly. Aqua's mouth was forced into a pursed position, further trapping air inside of her. The blue-haired woman's head rounded out further, her chin and cheeks all becoming softer than dough balls. 

Soon enough, Aqua lost track of how long she'd been inflating. It seemed endless. Her body craved more, and received it. Her vision only saw pink and bliss, with her body wracked with pleasure. Her skin had been pushed to a tautness that drums would cringe at. If there was any weather in this dimension, a slight breeze or brief drizzle would have pushed Aqua over the edge. That was something she'd missed through this experience. Her slit was ready to gush, with each lower lip as wide as a doorway and a clitoris bigger than a basketball, but Aqua hadn't achieved climax...

"Mmm… Want some more?" Aqua took a few seconds to recognize the mischievous figure in front of her. She hadn't even realized Baal stopped inflating her. How long had she been simply basking in bliss? Aqua's neck was buried in her shoulders, and her lips were so puffy and full that she could barely speak. But Baal was offering her more. Aqua's blank stare wasn't hesitation. It was simply wonderment at the idea that there was still more to be offered. She gulped, and gave as big a nod as she could, while simultaneously grunting.

"Hehehe, got the perfect thing to finish you off," Baal taunted, before the tiny devil vanished from sight. Aqua had no idea what to expect, until a tiny, clawed fist jammed itself right into her womanhood. As swollen as it was, Baal's arm was akin to throwing a cucumber in an oil barrel, but the action still felt good thanks to her heightened sensitivity. Aqua thought for a moment that Baal was going to thrust in and out. But, no. Baal simply removed her arm as fast as she could.

Air rushed out from Aqua's slit, at speeds that surpassed most vehicles Aqua had seen. Her inflated, swollen body raced through the air, and the motion finally gave her that orgasm she desperately needed. As air left her pussy, so did an unnaturally-large quantity of feminine fluids, adding to the propulsion as she rocketed around Baal's domain. Seemingly at random, Aqua bounced off invisible surfaces without harm, and continued to be propelled in another direction. Her body deflated, with her limbs slowly gaining back some movement and her face losing its puffiness. But as the deflation continued, Aqua felt strange in a different way. Her body felt limp, and loose, and she actually felt lighter than she did moments ago. 

Aqua didn't understand what had happened until she landed right by Baal's feet. She felt like a sheet discarded in the wind. The ramifications of Baal's spell showed, with Aqua's entire body having deflated, showing no trace of what had been before she garnered the perverted wrath of the demonic woman. The woman groaned, delirious with pleasure. Her body had never felt so good, and she wasn't sure if it would ever again. Not until Baal picked her up, and nonchalantly tossed the floppy woman over her shoulder.

"Seems like you had fun after all," Baal snickered. "That was a fun warm-up. I've got more ideas for how to play with you~" Aqua's heart raced upon hearing those words. When she first arrived, it would have been trepidation that made her face turn pink. Now, it was excitement.


End file.
